


a little taste of fire

by mjwrxter



Series: puck's jealous wrath [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Hurt No Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Name-Calling, No Aftercare, Possessive Behavior, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjwrxter/pseuds/mjwrxter
Summary: Puck pulled his pants up and left the boy's restroom without saying another word.Finn sighed, grabbing some toilet paper and wiping the cum off of his face.He felt dirty.





	a little taste of fire

**Author's Note:**

> tagged dub-con bc finn is into it but he doesnt rlly consent??
> 
> make sure to have consent irl guys ok??

"Finn! What the actual _fuck_ was that?!" Puck yelled as he spotted Finn in the boy's restroom after the Glee club had performed in front of the whole school.  
  
"What are you talking about, dude?" Finn asked with a confused look on his face - drying his hands with paper towel.  
  
"You fucking know what I'm talking about. I let this stupid fuckin' homo-explosion bullshit slide, but after seeing that fag slap your ass, I don't think I can let this go," Puck's hostile tone felt like acid on his skin; Finn sighed at this, turning to face the angry male behind him.  
  
"Puck, dude, it was nothin'. We were just performing," Finn stated - trying to get himself out of this situation.  
  
"Oh, not only that, _Hudson_ ," the boy said Finn's last name in a tone that made a shiver run up his spine, "but basically pretending to have sex with that Jew...you must've done that just to spite me! I let you off easy last time, but I won't be so chill this time. Turn the fuck around, now."  
  
"Puck, we're in school-" Finn started, getting cut off by Puck.  
  
"I said turn the fuck around. Don't make me tell you again, you stupid whore," Puck growled out, slowly edging closer to the taller boy.  
  
Finn lets out a small whimper at the degradation, following Puck's order and turning around to face the wall. Puck smirks, pinning Finn to the wall.  
  
"Did you enjoy it when that fag slapped your ass?" Puck snarled in Finn's ear, his right travelling down the other's body, squeezing his ass. Finn didn't reply with words - he just whimpered softly while shaking his head.  
  
Puck slapped Finn's ass, the other boy letting out a small whimper, "What about when you basically dry-humped that jew in front of the whole school? Did you enjoy that? I fucking know you did, so don't you dare lie to me."  
  
"P-Puck, I didn't enj--" Finn's sentence was cut off when Puck slapped his ass again, harder this time. Finn let a whimper leave his mouth, pressing his forehead against the tiles in front of him.  
  
"I'm sure you didn't, Finn Hudson," Puck said in a sarcastic tone, shaking his head disapprovingly.  
  
"Don't speak unless I tell you to," Puck whispered into the other's ear, slapping the other's ass again. Finn nodded silently.  
  
"God, you're such a slut. Imagine what would happen if someone walked in on this. Walked in on me having you pinned to this wall, slapping your ass until you cry," Puck chuckled, smirking at the idea of that. "Wonder what they'd think. Don't you? The quarterback being a fag...being dominated by the linebacker...you're so pathetic, y'know that?" He slapped Finn's ass hard - so hard that Finn let out a low cry.  
  
The dominant male slapped the taller boy's ass before pulling him into one of the stalls.  
  
"Lock the fucking stall," Puck commanded - Finn obliging and locking the stall door. Puck looked the other up and down, a smirk spreading across his face.  
  
"Puck, I really think that this isn't a good idea, dude," Puck shushed him, shoving three of his fingers into the other boy's mouth.  
  
"I said no talking." Puck stated, giving the taller an expectant look before he caught on, sucking on the other boy's fingers. Finn slid his tongue along the other's fingers, thinking he was getting them ready to penetrate him.  
  
Puck suddenly pulled his fingers out of Finn's mouth, shoving him onto his knees, "I'm not gonna fuck you. You don't deserve release. But you are gonna suck my dick like the cock-hungry bitch you are."  
  
Finn gulped, nodding softly as Puck unzipped his jeans, pulling then down to his knees along with his boxers. Finn leaned closer to Puck's dick, licking the head of his cock tentatively. A low groan escaped Puck's mouth, Finn taking this as a sign that he should continue, taking the tip of the other's dick into his mouth and sucking.  
  
Puck ran his fingers through Finn's hair before gripping  it, thrusting into Finn's mouth, "yeah, _take it._ Such a cock-slut..." Puck groaned out, shutting his eyes.  
  
Finn swirled his tongue around Puck's cock as the other pulled his mouth further down his dick. Finn whimpered around Puck's cock, sucking hard. 

"F-fuck, Finn, I'm already so close to cumming in your hot, wet mouth..." Puck whispered softly as he thrusted into the other's mouth again, his dick hitting the back of the other's throat.  
  
Finn nodded slightly, sucking softly again, running his tongue along the other's cock. Puck let out a strangled whimper, thrusting again before pulling his cock out of the other boy's mouth. Finn tilted his head in confusion, his face only centimetres away from the other's hard dick.  
  
Puck wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping his fist up and down the shaft of his dick hard and quick, "'m gonna cum all over your face," Puck stated in a hoarse tone, his strokes becoming irregular as he came close to climax.  
  
Puck let out a low moan as he came, hot cum splurting onto Finn's face. Puck chuckled as he looked down at Finn's cum-covered face, "clean yourself up, you pathetic whore."  
  
Puck pulled his pants up and left the boy's restroom without saying another word.  
  
Finn sighed, grabbing some toilet paper and wiping the cum off of his face.  
  
He felt dirty.

**Author's Note:**

> haha idk how the FUCK to end a fanfic :))))


End file.
